Abby and Thomas
by hannahkenter
Summary: So this is actually about Thomas Brodie-Sangster who plays Newt in the maze runner trilogy. Hope you enjoy!


Fall. My favorite season. Colder weather, leaves falling, cute outfits...you can't go wrong.

I was on vacation in London, England for 3 weeks. Being from Canada myself, I was super excited to be there, plus, the accents are fantastic. As it happened, on October 17th to be exact, I had the perfect opportunity to take a stroll down the streets of London in the lovely fall weather.

The rest of my family were out sightseeing all over the place but I didn't feel like going anywhere crazy that day so I told them I would just go out walking (super adventurous, I know). I slept in until 9ish and then headed in the shower taking my own sweet time. I threw my long brown hair up into a messy bun, put on my black Converse High-tops, blue jeans, and a grey sweater. I was set.

I took a step out of the hotel and was greeted by the sweet scent of fallen leaves and a crisp breeze blowing in my face.

I headed down the street, not going anywhere in particular when I saw a familiar face waiting across the road at the crosswalk. It was Thomas-Brodie Sangster.

I didn't actually know him of course but I really liked his work, especially in the maze runner. I was a bit shocked because it isn't every day that you see one of your favorite actors walking around in London. I quickly pulled myself together. Wouldn't want him to see me staring at him because that would be...well...just plain creepy.

He started walking across the road towards me, he was looking at something else so he still hadn't noticed me. It seemed ages until he reached my end of the sidewalk but after pretending to be looking at a _very_ interesting crack in the street, he finally saw me standing there, my gaze still transfixed on the road.

He walked up and spoke to me. Thomas Brodie-Sangster spoke to me. How cool is that? *nerd alert*

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You seem a little...lost".

"Oh, hi, no, I'm fine, really...I was just... examining the crack in the road." I blurted out. _Smooth move, jalepeno...you just made yourself look like an idiot._

He chuckled. "Right, I always examine cracks in the road in my spare time." He said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Abby", I said. "Nice to meet you Abby. I'm Thomas." He asked with a tiny smirk playing at his lips.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "Ah, so you do recognize me? I thought you might, considering you were very blatantly staring at me earlier." He said, fully smiling now.

My face turned beet red. "Oh, sorry, I-erm-well...I've just never met anyone famous before, let alone, seen anyone famous." He laughed. "It's alright, Abby, I get that reaction all the time."

"Yeah, I guess." I said, mildly disheartened. I didn't want to be one of those cliche fangirls. I wanted him to know that I was, like, a normal person. Oh well, guess things don't always work how you plan them.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you but I have a few things I need to do today." He said.

"Oh, right, yeah, me too." I stuttered. "Would you like an autograph?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't really need one, no. Thank you all the same though." He looked a little stunned. I guess he wasn't used to fans not wanting autographs.

"Are you sure? I mean, not that I'm that special or anything but I might never see you again...I mean you might never get the chance..." He said, slightly disheartened. Wow, he actually wants me to have his autograph? Is that normal? Probably. I mean, who am I to say it isn't? I've never actually met a celebrity before.

There was a bit of an awkward silence after he said that. I was debating on whether or not I should just break down and take the autograph or if I should stand my ground so that I wouldn't be a normal fan.

Finally he spoke. "You know what? I'm going to write my autograph down on this piece of paper and I'm going to leave it on the bench. If you want to take it you can but if you don't, then that's that."

 _Man, how did he know I wanted an autograph that badly? Is he like, telepathic or something?_

I managed to stammer out an audible, "okay".

"Goodbye, Abby." "Goodbye, Thomas." Then he smiled at me, turned around, and walked out of my life...or so I thought.

As you could have guessed, I took the paper but he was still within sight so I didn't even look at what he signed because I didn't want to seem creepy staring at his autograph. Not that I didn't seem creepy, I mean, he saw me staring at him for like a minute.

Well, I guess stranger things have happened but really, why would he care if I had his autograph or not? I thought about this for like ten minutes while I was walking. I ended up sitting down on a bench by a fountain. Then I decided to take out the piece of paper that he left for me. He had written down his number for me and wrote that rarely ever gives his number away but that if I ever needed anything, just to call him. Aw, that's sweet...but kind of strange...more sweet than strange though.

While these thoughts were running through my head someone brushed past me, very rudely, I might add. It was a guy, probably 18 or 19, but I was too busy thinking to yell at him.

Then I heard a thud. A gun had fallen out of the guy's pocket. He picked it up and hurried down the street, thinking no one had noticed.

I sighed, I had to go after him. I followed him for a couple of minutes and he had conveniently walked into an alley off of the main street. Then I called the police while he was looking at a paper he had in his hand. They said they'd be right over and also to not do anything stupid. Fat chance of that, I thought to myself.

The guy suddenly looked up and thankfully I was hidden behind a dumpster or he would have seen me for sure. At this point I couldn't exactly move or he'd see me there and probably kill me.

He put on a black ski mask when he saw something out on the street. Or should I say someone. His target. I looked on in horror as he pointed his gun at none other than Thomas. He loaded the gun, ran out, grabbed him, and pulled him into the alley. I was about three feet away from them but still well concealed.

Thomas looked like he was a bit shocked but didn't make a run for it, knowing he'd get shot in the process. All he said was "why are you doing this"?

The guy didn't answer at first but finally he said, "You idiot. You have stolen the hearts of so many girls. You don't even know it but my girlfriend broke up with me to go find you and marry you. You don't know how I loved her and how I thought she loved me." Thomas looked a little confused but said,"Listen, I'm sorry that all happened to you but I can't do anything about it! I don't try and lead people on, I don't seek out girls to have a fling with. Now you're going to kill me for making your girlfriend break up with you. Well, have you ever considered that she just didn't want to be with you? It seems to me that you have some anger issues and I certainly wouldn't want to be with someone who kills people when they get mad."

"That's the last straw", the killer said, whose name was Dave. He aimed his gun at Thomas's head and laid his finger on the trigger and just as he was about to fire, I knew I had to do something. I ran out from my hiding place and burst in between them, knocking Dave to the ground.

Thomas looked at me with amazement before noticing that blood was pouring out of my left shoulder. Just then, Dave got up to come finish us both off and Thomas, with a quick punch in his face, knocked him out cold.

Thomas ran back to me and started putting pressure on my wound. "You're gonna be alright, Abby." The police came then and took Dave away and they called an ambulance and got me to the hospital. I had fainted from loss of blood and Thomas came with me.

3 hours later, I came to. I was laying in a hospital bed with a bandage on my shoulder. As I looked up I saw Thomas's brown eyes looking at me with worry and concern.

"Well...that happened". I said.

"You had me worried sick, Abby. Don't ever do that again", he said as his voice started to crack. His eyes were welling with tears as he asked, "why would you risk your life to save me?"

I looked at him and just said, "Well, I live by a code. Save life when able to, love those that hate you, and protect those that you love".

He looked as if he had just been hit by a truck. And not just any truck. Like a huge mac truck. Like a huge mac transport truck. With extra horse power. And fire powered jets on the side.

"That is the most astounding thing I have heard in my entire life." He said, wiping the shock off of his face. I smiled, "doesn't take a genius to come up with that one". He laughed, "Well, I'm still amazed".

After a few minutes, he finally said, "I know that this is all very short notice and straight forward but I was wondering... if you'd be willing...if you would consider going out for coffee sometime? I'm almost 100% sure that there will be no more killer Daves out there".

Well, this came as a bit of a shock. "I-I think, that maybe we could possibly arrange something." He couldn't have possibly looked happier but then his face fell, "but, you live in Canada. How are we going to work this out?"

I thought about this for a moment but he interrupted my thoughts. "I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea...you could move here!"he said with genuine cheerfulness. "That would be lovely but what if it doesn't work out? And I still have family back home that I couldn't just leave, spur of the moment."

He smiled, "I could always move to Canada".

"You would do that just for a chance?" I asked in wonder.

"You risked your life to save mine and something tells me this is going to work out." He smiled again.

And with that, I got up and hugged him with my good arm until the doctor walked in and said I was fine to go home. Thomas did move to Canada and it turns out he had become a Christian last year and his girlfriend broke up with him because she was a gold digger and only wanted his fame (no offence Isabella, I'm sure you're lovely but for the purpose of the story...you're a gold digger) and when he became a Christian, she was bothered by his constant witness. Two years later he proposed. Obviously I said yes. We got married on October 17th. Three years from the anniversary of when we'd met. He's been nothing but good to me ever since.

The end.


End file.
